His Goddess
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Logan will gladly spend forever worshipping at his Goddess' altar.  Het.


Title: "His Goddess"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R for sexual content  
>Summary: Logan will gladly spend forever worshipping at his Goddess' altar.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 1,063<br>Date Written: 26 October, 2011  
>Challenge: For a XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The thunder rolled on, leaving a renewed and brilliant blue sky behind it. Logan turned onto his back with a happy, contented sigh and lit a cigar. He took a puff before turning back to face the amazing woman who still gazed up at him with her eyes sparkling. "Yer amazin'," he complimented, and his grin grew even larger at the way her smooth, chocolate skin darkened on her high cheek bones.

He reached out and cupped her beautiful face in his hand. She leaned in to his touch, and for a scant moment, he could still hear the sounds of the storms their passion together had created. "Ain't no wonder why they call ya a Goddess, Stormy. That was th' best mystical experience I ever had."

Ororo tilted her head back, and her laughter twinkled in his bedroom. "That was hardly mystical, though it was wonderfully amazing," she started, "and I am no Goddess."

He took her hand in his, lifted it to his mouth, took his cigar out of his mouth with his free hand, and kissed the back of her hand while never taking his eyes from hers. Then he splayed her fingers apart and pressed his lips to her soft palm. "Yer a Goddess to me, little darlin', an' what we just shared - that beautiful, love makin' back there - that's th' most worshipful experience I ever had."

He took a final drag on his thick cigar, finishing it quickly, as she continued to blush. Then he put the remains of his cigar out on his night stand, rolled back over to her, and again took her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck as his staff came to rest, long and hard, against her still warm center. "Yer my Goddess, darlin', an' I aim to spend th' rest o' my life worshippin' at yer altar."

Lightning cut through the blue sky outside as Ororo looked at Logan in surprise. Her heartbeat thundered in his ears. "Logan," she breathed shakily, "are you trying to say you love me?" She gazed deeply into his eyes for the answers she sought and prayed to her own Goddess that she was not misreading him and that he was not just saying what he knew she wanted to hear.

His hand again cupped her cheek; his fingers threaded through her long, white hair. "Yeah," he admitted after a moment's silence as he'd weighed the reality of the emotions soaring in his heart. It had been a long time since he'd dared to let any one come as close to him as Ororo had, and already what he felt for her was stronger than any love he'd ever held for Mariko, Victor, and all the others who had ever come before her. He'd thought he'd known love, but nothing had ever warmed his soul and filled his heart with such passion as she did. He wanted to whisk her away from the world, both their friends and enemies alike, and spend the rest of eternity making beautiful, blessed, powerful, and maddeningly passionate love to her as they had just done.

He stroked her hair, tucked a strand of it behind her ear, cupped her chocolate ear, and ran his fingers softly down her tender lobe. No one had ever made him feel as wonderful, completed, or loved as she did, and he wanted to keep loving her forever. Yet would she want the same? he wondered. Just because a Goddess took an animal to her bed one time didn't mean she'd want to keep that animal with her forever, but yet from the way Ororo's pounding heart sounded in his ears, the sharp catch of her breath when he'd told her that she was his Goddess, and the way she was gazing at him now - not to mention, the way she'd just loved him better than anybody else ever had and with more power, love, and gentility than he'd ever thought to feel before in all his life -, she had to love him!

Besides, it had to be true for they were meant to be together. She was the life mate he'd been searching for his entire existence; she filled the aching void inside of his heart and soul far more than any one else ever had! She completed him and made the love he felt for her not only engulf his entire heart and soul but even bubble over.

And yet, no matter how many ways he looked at all they had shared up until this moment and told himself that she had to love him in return as he loved her, Logan remained unsure as he gazed up at his beloved soul mate. He grinned, wishing silently for another cigar around which to clench his teeth and hide his nervousness. He stroked her hair again, and she felt the trembling of his hand as his fingers passed through her locks. This time, she took his hand in hers, held it to her lips, and kissed his hand while watching his eyes. "It's okay, Logan," she assured him, her voice as gentle and lilting as it had always been. "You can tell me the truth."

"I love ya, Stormy!" There: the words were out. He'd said them. The ball was in her court. She could either knock it back to him and bash off his head with it, or she could tell him she loved him too and be the first woman to ever truly, completely mean the words she told him.

His fears evaporated like water rising into mist after a hot, Summer storm in the jungle as she beamed down at him. "I love you, too!" she exclaimed. She fell across him, covering him with kisses and wrapping him tenderly inside her long and loving limbs. She had completed their bodies again in one hot and loving union almost before he even knew what was happening, and as she rode him, he paid homage again to her wonder and beauty. She was his Goddess and his love, and from this day forward, he would never let another moment go by without her knowing how much he truly loved her! They were together in love as well as body at long last, and together they would be, he worshipping at her altar and they both loving each other thoroughly, forever more!

**The End**


End file.
